


Selfish

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: FNAF, Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Five Nights at Freddys <br/> Characters: Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie <br/> Relationship: Foxy/reader<br/> Request: You do FNAF? Can you do a foxy one when he pushes reader away because he loves her? Fluffy <br/> Authors Note: Wow, this one kinda got away from me *Looks at 7 pages*. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kids run up to you, tugging at the bottom of your dress while laughing. You smile down at them and looked up at Bonnie, who found the whole scene amusing. You were part of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria as a performer along side Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.   
You felt your tail being pulled so you twirled around to see a little girl giggling and brushing the soft fur against her cheek. You flicked your tail up, making her laugh harder before her mother came over and told her that they had been served their food so off she toddled.   
The day went quickly and, before you knew it, it was closing time. You were about to head to the stage after cleaning up, knowing the night guard was about to start.  
“[y/n]?” You turned to see Chica smiling sadly at you, which made you confused. She was normally the happy and cheerful one of the group. Chica was the one that, when the doors closed for the night, she would drag you to the kitchen to do some baking. So her having such a sad look made you worry.   
“Whats wrong?” You walk over, taking her wing in your hands.   
“Its Foxy. He wont talk to anyone.” The second Chica said Foxy’s name, your eyes darted up to the closed Pirate Cove. You had feelings for the pirate and Chica was the only one who knew of them.  
“Why isn’t he talking?” You asked, but you secretly knew why. He was lonely.   
“No idea.”   
You nodded to Chica, silently telling her that you would go see him and find out.   
Walking over to Pirates Cove, you easily jump up onto the stage and pulled back the curtain.   
“Foxy?” You call sweetly into the darkness, hoping to hear his amazing pirate accent in return. You loved it when he would run up, wrap his arms around you and swing you around.   
But nothing.   
Stepping further into the Cove, making sure to keep the curtain slightly open for a little light.   
As your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you could just make out a figure standing in the corner. Foxy.   
You smiled widely and ran up to him.   
His yellow eyes shot open when your weight hit him and your arms wrapped around his neck. You wanted to feel his arms around your waist like he normally does, to feel him hold you close.   
“Get off.” He grunted, pushing your away.   
You stumble back, managing to keep yourself from falling. Staring at him with wide eyes, you see him look away.   
Stepping cautiously closer, your raised your hand to place it on his shoulder but he slaps it away making you flinch.   
He had never been like this to you. During the Bite of 89, he did push all the others away, but you were the only one he would trust in. You and Foxy had been close long before then. You would run through the children and jump onto his stage as he sung. He would wrap an arm around your waist and spin you around as the two of you danced for the children. You remember the pure joy of his face. But you also remembered the long nights you sat with him, telling his no one blamed him and that it wasn’t his fault.  
This hurt you.   
You looked around, trying to think quickly. Your eyes light up as you smiled, bouncing closer to Foxy.   
“Night guard starts soon.” You smile, leaning on the wall next to him. Leaning to the side, you gently rub your cat ear on his shoulder, much like a cat would do.   
You felt Foxy shiver then pull away, as if you disgusted him. You frown but step closer again.   
“Wanna see if he can last the night?” You bite your lip and look up at Foxy.   
For a moment, you saw a strange look in his eye. One of sadness and regret. But then it was gone and Foxy pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away. You follow him, running forward to grab his hand.   
It all happened so quickly.   
Your hand gripped his hand, then he spun, his hooked hand coming up and swiping you across the cheek.   
You fell back, your head hitting the floor with a thud. A cry escaped your throat and you raised you hand, feeling a hot liquid running down your cheek as you heard Chica calling your name.   
Light flooded the room as Bonnie, Chica and Freddy pulled the curtain open.   
Bonnie scooped your up into his arms as Chica fussed over your cheek.   
You saw Freddy staring between you and Foxy as he signalled for Bonnie to take you and Chica and leave. Bonnie took you out of pirates cove as the reality of what happened washed over you. Tears welled as you stared to sob onto Bonnies shoulder, making him jump.   
“No, please don’t cry. Does it really hurt? Do you want me to get the first aid box?” Bonnie fussed as you shook your head.   
“I cant believe he hurt me. I don’t know what I did to him, Bonnie. I don’t know why he did it.” You wailed as you felt Chica hug you awkwardly in Bonnies arms.   
————————-Back in Pirate Cove ————————  
Foxy watched you fall to the ground, he saw the pain of what he had does shoot through your eyes along with disbelief.   
He wanted to run to you, crouch down and scoop you up in his arms, telling you that he didn’t mean to and that he would never hurt you on purpose.   
But he had.   
He knew when Freddy silently told Bonnie to get you and Chica out of here and that he was in trouble.   
“What the hell was that?” The bear growled. Foxy knew you were like a sister to Freddy as you were to everyone, but because he was the leader, he was protective.   
“None of your business.” Foxy turned to walk away but Freddy grabbed him by his upper arm and pulled him over to the curtains, forcing Foxy to look at the scene.   
You were sitting on the table, hunched over yourself and sobbing, hard. Bonnie and Chica sat either side of you, each had an arm on your shoulder offering little support.   
“I didn’t hurt her that much. It was just a scratch.” Foxy stuttered as he tried to scramble away from the sobs. But Freddy still had a tight grip of his arm.   
“That’s not why shes in such a state.” Freddy let go of Foxy and allowed him to stumble back into the darkness. As he did, Freddy walked out of the curtains, pulling them till they were nearly closed.   
“She cares for you more than you know.” Freddy mumbled before closing the curtains fully and plunging Foxy into darkness.   
“I know. That’s why I did it.” He mumbles to himself, before hunching down in a ball.  
———————time skip—————————  
days turned to weeks and you hadn’t seen or heard from Foxy.   
It wasn’t uncommon not to see him during the day, but you would go and see him after closing. You took the same path as Bonnie to the night guard and would normally hop onto his stage and the two would run at the night guard together. But now you didn’t go near Foxy or Pirate Cove, instead taking Freddys and Chicas route.   
Everyone saw the changes in you since that night. Even though the cut healed very quickly, they saw the emotional damages that you suffered, Chica most of all. You barley ever came out during the day and hadn’t performed with the rest since that night.   
One night, it because too much for her, so while you were tidying the kitchen, Chica crept over to Pirates Cove, but didn’t enter.   
“Foxy.” She hissed a couple of times, hearing cluttering from inside the curtains, telling her he could hear her.   
“Look, I don’t know why you did what you did but the least you could do is get your ass out here and apologies to [y/n]!” Chica checked over her shoulder before turning and walking back to help you clean up, hoping that Foxy would listen to her.   
She finds to sitting at a table, your head in your hands. Chica clears her throat, making you jump and quickly wipe away the tears. Quickly, you tried to busy yourself, turning your back to Chica.   
“hey, what a day, eh? I swear, those kids get louder each day.” You laugh, glancing at her over your shoulder, see she wasn’t fooled. But you just continued to pretend, like you always did.   
“Still hurting?” She asked gently, but it still hurt.   
“Yeah, I don’t know why it hurts so much.” Your voice cracks as you raise your hand to cover your heart and leaning on the counter.   
“I just want it to stop.” You shake your head, turning to Chica.   
She was your best friend and she knew so much more than anyone else, you knew you could trust her.   
“I know.” She walks up to your and wraps her arms around your shoulder.   
For the first time, you didn’t cry in her arms, but just stood there and hugged her back, taking deep breaths.   
“I think im going to go see him.” You whisper, like it was a secret.   
You expected her to pull away and scold you, saying you shouldn’t go near him again and that you should just forget him, but to your surprise, she nodded.   
“I think so too. But only if me and Bonnie are with you. Even if we just stand outside. I don’t want you to get hurt again.” She pulled away and pressed the back of her hand over where the cut used to be. You nodded, telling her you would do it tonight while you still had the back bone to do it. She nodded and went to get Bonnie.   
You walked to Pirates Cove, seeing Bonnie and Chica were sitting close by, watching carefully. You knew by Bonnies face that he wasn’t happy with this and, if he could, you had no doubt he would pull you away.   
You took a deep breath before hopping onto the stage and walked up to the curtains.   
You couldn’t bring yourself to pull the curtains, so you glanced at Chica, seeing her nod reassuringly. So you reach out and pull back the curtain.   
“Foxy?” You cursed your voice for shaking as you cautiously step inside. You saw Foxy shoot out of the shadows, standing about 5 feet away from you, his eyes wide.  
“What are you doing here?” He whispered, a little fear in his voice, taking a step back. It suddenly occurred to you that you had no idea why you were here, why you had put yourself in danger again, making your chuckle a little as you look away.   
“You know, I really don’t know.” You shake your head, knowing how absolutely stupid it was.   
“Lass.” He stepped forward, holding out his hand but you continued to shake, feeling tears prick your eyes. He saw you flinch at his movements, which made him feel sick to the stomach.   
“You- you should go.” He spoke quietly, but his words still hurt you as you look up at him with wide eyes, your mouth opening as if you wanted to tell him something, but closing again as you look away.   
“Yeah, I should.” You turn and walk to the stage curtains again before turning to look at him over your shoulder. “I wont bother you again.”   
—————————–  
Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days and days turned to weeks.   
To anyone on the outside, you were back to normal, performing every day with the same passion for your job as before. However, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy saw you at nights. You had totally stopped going for the night guard. In fact, you had totally stopped moving.   
If you couldn’t be bothered killing the night guard before, you would wonder around, giving others the change to get him when he had his camera panel up. But now, you would sit in silence. Not even Chica could get you off the stage.   
You would smile and laugh with them, but they saw the pain in your eyes when you glanced longingly at Pirates Cove.   
Tonight was no different.   
You sat on stage, alone. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had left to go to the office, so you glanced around. You saw the red light come on the camera that kept an eye on the stage, meaning he was watching you. Turning your head, you smiled wickedly up at the camera. It quickly switch away from you, making you giggle a little. Oh, it felt good to laugh genuinely.   
For some reason, even though you knew he wasn’t watching you anymore, you still felt a pair of eyes on you. Glancing behind you, you saw nothing. Looking fully around, your attention fell on pirates cove. You saw the curtain twitch and you frowned.   
Jumping down from the stage, you walk cautiously over. You jumping onto the stage but placed your hands on your hips. You could see the very faint yellow of his eyes through the small gap in the curtain.   
Reaching forward, you grip the curtain and full close it, feeling your heart breaking as you did. This was it. No more.   
Turning away, you were about to jump off the stage when you heard the curtain open again. You look over your shoulder and saw it was half way open. You rolled your eyes and went to close it again, reaching out a grasping each side in your hands.   
You glanced in and instantly wished you hadn’t.   
There stood foxy. He was in the worse condition you had ever seen him in. His eyes were staring at you as though he hadn’t seen you in months. Well, he hadn’t, not totally. He had watched you from his cove, but apart from that, he hadn’t spoken to you.   
Your eyes softened as he could see the sorrow in them as you looked away. Sighing, you start to pull the curtain closed, not looking at him as you do so.   
“Please don’t.” Foxy whispered, raising his hand slightly as you look up at him, guilt filling your whole body.   
“Why?” You blink at him, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head.  
“I don’t want to be left and forgotten.” He looked away from you, his ear falling flat on his head as he spoke. You gulped and let go of the curtain, allowing your hands to fall to your side.   
“I would never had left you. You pushed me away, Foxy. What do you expect me to do?” You shrug your shoulder at little as you saw him flinch when you said ‘pushed’. He looked away from you, letting out a shaking sigh.   
“I didn’t want to hurt ya.” Foxy breaths, his eyes darting up to you as you scoff.   
“So when you ignored me, that was you not wanting to hurt me. Or when cut my cheek with your hook? Or pushing me to the ground? You didn’t even bother to apologies to me, Foxy! You doing those things hurt me more than anything else ever could.” You keep your voice from shouting but ended up going high pitched it cracked.   
“i- I-i.” He stuttered, trying to find the right words but you shook your head at him and sighed, turning away from him. You wrapped your own arms around your waist as you stepped out of the curtains and onto the stage.   
Memories flood back to you. Dancing, singing, happiness, joy.   
“Do- do you remember how we used dance?” You call over your shoulders, tears cascading silently down your cheek as you hear him walk out behind you.   
“Aye, I remember.” He whisper. You feel his hand running your arm but you ignore it.   
“I remember, one day you gave me one of the coins from your chest and I leaned in and kissed your cheek. All the children called out ‘ew’ but they laughed.” You chucked at the memory. You heard him let out a breathless laugh, reassuring you that he could also remember. His hand slipped down, taking your front your side. You frowned as he started to raise it up but felt the way he was doing it so you spun around slowly as he held your hand above your head.   
When you were facing him, he dropped his hand to land on your waist and moved his hook under your other hand, so you grasped the metal hook.   
He watched every movement as though it was of great importance. It was nearly painfully slow as Foxy started to sway with you.   
You looked up at Foxy, who was staring at you like it was the first time him seeing you. You looked into his sorrowful eyes and you broke.   
You looked down, leaning your forehead on his shoulder, you start to cry.   
You had been so good for weeks now, not letting those tears escape your eyes, but it was all too much. You were so confused by his actions and you wanted more than anything for him to make up his mind.   
“I cant do it anymore, Foxy.” You sob, feeling him stop moving and he just held you. His chin rested on top of your head as he lets out a shuddering breath.   
“I know, lass, I know.” He whispered, his thumb rubbing small circles on your hip. You shook your head, pushing him away.   
“No, you don’t know. If you did, you would never have hurt me like that!” You shouted at him, anger running through your body. Foxy jumped at your sudden change of tone. You turned on your heel and tried to jump off the stage, but a pair of arms wrapped around your waist from behind, holding you close.   
“Let go of me.” You scream, kicking his shin and making him stumble backwards as you got off the stage, backing away from him. He stared at you, his eyes wide with shock but he quickly looked away.   
“Your right, that doesn’t feel good.” He whimpers, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. You turn to walk away from him, your heart breaking. You jump back onto your stage, your legs dangling off the edge as you turn your head away from Foxy, who was still standing and staring at you.   
You could still see him out the corner of your eye. He crouched down and sat on the edge of his stage, still staring at you. His ears suddenly popped up, like they did when he had an idea. He jumped off his stage and walked over to you, standing to your right.   
“Night guard started not long ago. Wanna see if he can last the night?” He leans forward, rubbing his ears against your shoulder, making you feel like you were back in the good old days. You glance up at him, his big yellow eyes staring pleadingly at you.   
“I don’t know, Foxy.” You sigh, looking away from him, seeing his ears fall back again. He hopped up and sat on the stage beside you.   
“I really messed us up, didn’t i?” His voice made you turn back to look at him. Foxy was staring at his feet, his shoulders hunched over himself.   
“Yeah, you did.” You watch him flinch.   
For the first time, you said it was his fault. He was so used to you saying he didn’t know what he was doing and that you could never blame him. But here he sat, knowing full well it was his fault and you knew it.   
“Is- is there any way I can fix it?” He whispers to you, making you think.   
“Tell me why you did it? After all ive done for you, why?” You look at him in the eyes, pleadingly. His mouth open slightly, then closes again. He sighs and looks away.   
“I see how happy you are when your performing. But I see the way you look at my cove during the day. I don’t want you to be weighed down by me. I want you to be happy and safe. I-I thought if you thought I was dangerous, you wouldn’t come near me again.” He glances at you again, but quickly looks away again.   
“Why are you here then?” You ask, wanting to reach out and wrap your arms around him, comfort him, but first you needed your answers.   
“Because im selfish.” He growls, silently scolding himself. “I couldn’t stay away from you.”   
“Why?” You whisper, your mouthing going dry as he takes a deep breath and turns to face you.   
“Because I love you.” He breaths.   
Your heart leaped into your throat as you hear the words fall from his lips. You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. Both happiness and sadness filled your body as you tried to speak to him.   
Suddenly, there was a chime that echoed throughout the building, signalling 6am. Before you could say another word, Foxy shot off the stage and straight into his cove.   
Before you could go after him, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie walked back into the room, disappointment across their face but Freddy had a slightly knowing smile. You shook your head a little and smiled at them as they came to sit next to you.   
“Didn’t get him?” You smile at Chica who shook her head sadly.   
————————————————  
Your eyes kept drifting to Pirates Cove throughout the whole day. Your mind with Foxy and his loving words from last night. It was 6pm so you still had loads of cleaning to do before you were finished but you couldn’t wait any long.   
Telling Chica you needed a break, she nodded and said she would cover your roles. You walked towards the kitchen but when Chica wasn’t looking, you darted over to Pirates cove and into the curtain before anyone saw.   
You glanced around pirate cove, looking for Foxy, but he was no where to be seen.   
You stepped further in and gently called out his name, to hear a rustling from behind you. Turning, you saw him collapsed in a corner, his ears down on his head and his eyes staring up at you with a saddened look.   
walking to him, you kneel down opposite him as he pushed himself up a little so he wasn’t slouched against the wall.   
“What you doing here, lass?” He whispered, fully aware that it was still opening time and if you were caught you would get into big trouble.   
“Because I love you.” You whisper, your lips twitching as you smile at him. His eyes widened as his ear shot up. You giggle at the sigh.   
You lean forward and gently knock his nose with yours before leaning in for a soft kiss. You felt Foxy freeze up at the kiss but quickly kissed you back with passion. His arm without the hook wrapped around your waist and pulled you forward so you were straddling him. You gasped a little, but smiled into the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers in his red hair. You could feel his hooked hand running up and down your back.   
You hear a chair clattering which reminds you that your not meant to be here. You pull back, your cheeks bright red and you were panting slightly. Foxy’s lips never left as they kissed down your neck.   
“I need to go and finish cleaning.” You giggle, loving the feeling of his arms wrapped around you and his lips kissing your skin.   
You heard him whine a little but never stopped.   
“I’ll come back tonight.” You whisper, leaning down and gently and playfully biting the tip of his ear. There was a low growl at your actions and it made you smirk at little.   
“yeah, she needs to finish cleaning.” Freddys voice made fear flood through you.   
Both you and Foxy freeze as you look toward the curtains, your eyes falling on the three heads that were peaking inside. Chica and Bonnie were smiling at you and foxy but Freddy was frowning.   
“We know you love each other. But the plates wont clean themselves.” Bonnie winked as you scrambled off Foxys lap as he pushed himself up the wall, both yours and Foxys cheeks bright red.   
You glanced at Foxy who was struggling not to smile. You walk over to the others, your head low as the backed away and allowed you to come out from the curtain, smiling to yourself as you saw Bonnie and Freddy jump off the stage.   
“So, can I be the godmother?” Chica hugged you close but you looked at her with confusion but your cheeks glowed red when you realised what she meant.  
“How come you knew we loved each other?” You smile at her, trying not to glance back at the cove.   
“We all heard what Foxy said to you last night.” She told you, smiling as you realised that that was why they accepted you and Foxys little make-out session.   
You glanced over your shoulder and saw Foxy peeking out of the curtain, smiling at you. You smiled back, looking forward to later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

You were carful not to get caught as you slipped behind the purple curtain of pirate cove.   
You had become very good at not being noticed, but that might be in part to Chica and Bonnie who you only had to look at and they knew to distract the management.   
As you closed the curtains behind you, you felt an arm wrap around your waist and pulled you against the check of none other than Foxy.   
“You know you shouldn’t be here, lass.” He purred in your ear as he used his hook to moved your hair away from your neck and started to trail his lips up the side of your neck.   
It sent shivers down your spin as you moved your head to the side, allowing him better access.   
“You don’t seem to be in a rush to get me out.” You smirked.   
It had been well over 6 months since you had confessed to each other, and every day seemed to get better and better.   
All Foxy did was pull you further into Pirate cove, keeping you against his chest.   
“You got cover?” he breathed in your ear, knowing exactly why you have come to see him.   
“uh-hu, Chica. Plus im on break.” You spun around in his arms to drape your arms around his neck.   
“So yer all mine?” Foxy purred, that flash of lust in his eye driving you crazy.   
“Aye, captain.” You giggled, knowing it would drive him insane.   
As predicted, he slammed his lips to yours in a lust-driven kiss.   
these visits were not exactly uncommon. In fact, you would come 2 to 3 times a week just to get a small taste of him and he loved it.   
He loved the way you came to him just to make love with him. It was hard to get the time during the nights. With the place being empty and with security guards never making it more than a week, sometimes the place could be very quiet. And you and Foxy, as you had discovered, were not.   
Foxy seemed to enjoy these visits. It reminded him that he was always in your mind. It gave him something to look forward to. Not just sex with you, but he loved just being with you. It wasn’t always just sex. Sometimes, he liked having you in his arms. You were his light.   
“I cant be too long.” You pulled away from the kiss for air but thought it better to tell him now. There was 2 reasons for this.   
1: it was only a 15 minute break you were getting and Chica couldn’t stall management that long.   
2: you needed him more than you needed to breath.   
He had spent the majority of last night teasing you and you had done the same to him. It was a little game you had been playing but by the time you had both decided it was a draw, the clock chimed 6PM, which meant the morning shift would be coming in and they, unlike the security guard, were able to walk about.   
“well then, I better make sure you get what you came here for.”   
With that, Foxy pulled at the bottom of your dress. You assisted by pulling off the garment and throwing it to the side. Foxy followed your actions and pulled off the torn brown trousers he wore along with his boxers and you pulled off your bra and panties.   
It wasn’t dripping with romance or like a night of making love. But it was what you both needed. You knew tonight he could probably go for another round, just like you wanted. You could probably lock yourself in the parts room and get Bonnie to go the other way around to get the nightguard.   
But this was a moment the two of you could get other.   
Foxy picked you up (with his hook facing away from your skin) and carried you into the back of the cove. In the back right corner, there was a little cubby hole that you could both squeeze inside. You could feel his hard member rubbing against your wet core.   
Squeezing into the small area that was like a thin wardrobe, your back was against one wall and Foxy against the other. Because of the way you were positioned, Foxy could see the curtain to make sure no one comes in.  
Foxy lifted you up slightly so he could position you and he lowered you onto his cock.   
You let out a broken moan and your head fell back against the wall. Foxy quickly began to thrust, allowing the pleasure you needed to start to fill your body.   
“Oh god, Foxy.” You moaned, trying your hardest to keep your moans quiet. While the children were screaming at the top of their lungs just outside the curtain, you didn’t want a parent or member of staff to walk by and hear a faint moan. It might lead to them coming in to investigate.   
Foxy let out a deep purr which you could feel vibrate across his chest. You couldn’t help but smile, knowing it was a sign of enjoyment.   
You loved being like this with him. The intimacy which neither of you would have dared try before that night that was filled with confessions.   
It wasn’t uncommon for you to sneak in and see Foxy before, but those visits were between friends. These were between lovers.   
You loved how hot under the collar you could get Foxy. He was so easy to get aroused, not that you were much different. It only took one look and the two of you were practically begging for the other.   
Foxy thrusted up, hitting a particular spot that sent a wave of pleasure through your body, as if giving you a small glimpse as to how good your orgasm could be.   
“Oh, there!” You cried out, now gripping onto his shoulder and leaning back against the wall to give yourself some stability to help.   
you threw your head back against the wall when you felt him hit it again and again and again.   
Foxy let out a low growl as he quickened his pace, his pants turning into grunts ever now and again. He bared his sharp teeth, looking down your body then back to your face, as if afraid he would miss out on an expression.   
As your eyes met his yellow ones, you felt your body tense up for a second before the knot in your lower stomach snapped and you orgasmed.   
Your whole body shook with pleasure as you moaned his name, making sure you knew it was because of him. Who else could make you cum with just a look?   
Foxy grunted your name in response a couple of times before taking one final, hard thrust and spilling his seed inside you.   
He thrusted a little for a couple of times but then started to slip down the wall till he was sitting on the ground with you straddling his lap. Due to the size of the area, his knees were bent outwards but he didn’t seem to mind.   
You lay your head against his chest as you felt his hand come up to play with your hair.   
“My treasure.” He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, making you smile up at him.   
“And my Captain.” You giggled, returning the affection before managing to push yourself up.   
You were quick to grab your clothes and shove then back on just as you heard an announcement from outside.   
“[y/n] to the stage. That’s [y/n] to the stage.”   
“Ive got to go.” You sighed, turning to see Foxy pulling on his own clothes.   
“Aye, but you’ll be back, right?” Foxy asked, a sense of fear in his voice, as if he thought you might walk out those curtains and never come back to him.   
“Aye.” You purred, turning and pressing a kiss to his lips before slipping out the curtains and back to the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

The pizzeria was pretty much dead today. It winter and raining, so no one really wanted to drag their kids out of their warm houses. A few had stopped in about an hour ago, but apart from that it was dead.   
You were sitting on the edge of the stage, lazily swinging your legs and Bonnie stood the other side of the stage, tuning his guitar. Chica was away in the back, helping Freddy with something.   
“Im gonna go see Foxy.” You called over your shoulder to Bonnie as you jumped off the stage.   
“Okay, just don’t let Freddy see you.” He warned you, but from the wink he gave you, you had a feeling he would cover for you.   
You and Foxy had been together for a while now, but you really couldn’t remember how long exactly.   
Every evening, you would rush to Pirates cove and straight into his arms. He would always chuckle and spin you around. You knew he would be surprised for you to come in during the day.   
You darted up onto the abandoned stage and behind the heavy curtain, glancing back to make sure no one other than Bonnie had seen you.   
But you attention was quickly drawn away when you heard breathless moans from the corner of the stage.   
Foxy stage was different than the main one. It was self contained with two little cubie sections about the side of a king-sized bed with a little extra length at either side of the back stage for staff, crew or equipment to go. Over the years, the left side had been converted into a sleeping area, with covers, pillows and blankets with a thin curtain cutting this area off from the main stage. It was from this area you heard him.   
“[y/n].” You heard Foxy growl, almost possessively as you tiptoed closer. Did he know you were here? No, he was in the sleeping bit and wouldn’t have seen you enter. You heard him let out another moan and instantly you knew what was going on.   
Smirking, you walked up to the curtain and pulled it back ever so slightly to glance in. Foxy lay in the centre of the area, his eyes closed and his mouth open. He held his hardened cock in his right hand, slowly stroking it and his left hands gripped the covered.   
You saw his eyes open but didn’t look at you. Instead, they went to the wall to his left. On this wall was a number of photos of the two of you. Both before and after the relationship started.   
A shiver of lust ran down your spin for a number of reasons. The first was at finding your lover unable to contain himself and masturbating to you. The second was the thought of having sex with him while your work was still open.  
It would be dangerous. Anyone could pull back that curtain at any time.   
But that only seemed to turn you on more.  
“You couldn’t wait for me?” You spoke in a low and sexy voice, not loud enough to travel outside the main curtain (which was very thick) but enough got him to hear you.   
His eyes found you and you saw a mixture or fear and embarrassment cross his eyes.   
You stepped inside and kneeled down before sexily crawling up his body and that fear was replaced with desire.   
“Am I really not pleasuring you enough that you have to do it yourself?” You asked in a mockingly sweet and innocent voice as you straddled his lap.   
Foxy sat up, his hand leaving his cock to wrap around your waist and you saw a small smirk cross his lips. He was thinking the same as you.   
“Nah, lass. I just cant get enough of yah!” He growled, his eyes traveling down your body and back up.   
You giggled as you leaned down, kissing him.   
While all other kisses seemed to start sweet and build to lust, this started with lust and desire as you gently rolled your hips against his.   
“I need you, Foxy.” You whispered against his lips. He let out yet another growl as he pulled you closer. You felt a neediness about him, but then you weren’t sure how close you had caught him. “We have to be quick. We could get caught.” You whispered to him, seeing his eyes flash with lust at the thought.   
“Should you really be here, then?” He asked in a mockingly serious tone and you knew nothing could drag you out of his arms.   
“No, but I just cant get enough of you.” You whispered seductively in his ear and you felt him shiver as you used his own words against him.   
There wasn’t enough time to remove clothes and put them back on, you both knew that.   
Foxy moved his hand between your legs and rubbed your clit over your panties. You let out a moan but stifled yourself by leaning down and playfully biting his shoulder because his tattered shirt had fallen to the side and showed the skin to you. Foxy shivered at the sensation, rubbing harder and you realised he liked it. He wanted you to bite him harder.   
You bit down a little more, hearing him let out a moan before he grew impatient.   
“I always wanted you to come to me like this. To come and find me when we shouldn’t see each other. I wanted to fuck you out of raw need because neither of us can cope without it.” He whispered in your ear, his pirate accent making you shiver as you nodded.   
“Please.” You breathed, pulling away from him slightly, a long string of saliva only breaking when he rolled his shoulder back so he could pull your panties to the side. You were so glad you wore a dress today.   
You felt him press himself against your opening, which was hot and wet. He entered you easily, filling you. You ducked your head down to bite his shoulder, not wanting to moan. Foxy sucked in a deep breath to keep him from moaning as you pulled back. He sat up, his arms wrapped around your waist as you started to ride him, biting your lip.   
Your eyes fell shut as your head rolled backwards.   
“Oh god, foxy.” You moaned, your body responding wonderfully to him.   
“Aye, lass. Say my name.” He growled and you heard the possessive nature behind it. He loved that he could pleasure you, properly pleasure you. He wasn’t a boy whos girlfriend had to fake orgasms to keep him happy. He knew your body all too well and he knew how to get you to that blissful high every time.. He had spent many nights discovering new ways to please your body and it was in these nights that he felt closest to you. For some reason, you coming to him for pleasure meant a lot more than if it were the other way around, at least to him.   
If he had his own way, you would never leave this little space. But then he remembered the time the two of you had fucked in the kitchen and couldn’t help but smirk.   
It was like the two of you were addicted to the others body.   
Foxy leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to your neck and then bit down, not hard enough to hurt or even leave a mark. You gasped, your hips rocking hard against his as you realised your own need.   
You reached up and gripped his shoulders which allowed you to go harder and faster.   
Foxy growled at the sudden change, his hands gripping at your waist. He heard his name fall from your lips again and he gave a harder bit, releasing the skin quickly and waiting for your response. You let out a moan which you quickly silenced and dug your nails into his shoulders. Foxy didn’t care if it was painful. He didn’t care if your teeth or your nails left a mark on him. He was yours.   
he looked up at you, surprised to see you had opened your eyes and were now staring at him with a mixture of adoration and lust in your eyes. Foxy gritted his teeth, taking a mental picture to use for next time he was alone. That look alone was enough to make him cum.   
“Fo-foxy.” You breathed. “i-i-I…” You trailed off, not really saying anything but he understood.   
“[y/n], cum for me.” He half begged, half demanded as his hands forced your hips up and down.  
You couldn’t handle anymore of this. It must have been the quickest and shortest amount of time for you to cum in and you loved it. You gritted your teeth as your orgasm hit you, hard.   
Your inner walls pulsed as pleasure ran through your body. Foxy let out a broken moan as he came deep inside you, his hands gripping your sides as he tried to stop any louder sounds passing his lips.   
You let out a gasp as you collapsed against his chest and he lay down. His hands ran up to your hair as he closed his eyes, more than happy to fall asleep like this.   
“Ive got to get back.” You whispered and he could hear the annoyance in your tones as you got up.   
“You’ll be back tonight?” Foxy asked, getting up with you to walk to the 15 feet to the stage curtain.   
“Of course.” You flashed him a wink as the two of you came to the curtain where you twirled around to kiss him goodbye.   
“[y/n]!” A voice called you from just outside the curtain which you recognised to be Bonnie. “Freddys looking for you. I said you had went to the kitchen so you got to come out now.”   
You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you pulled away from Foxy.   
He watched you leave and pulled back the main curtain ever so slightly to watch you jump off the stage and re-join Bonnie.   
Bonnie looked over and his eyes met Foxy, flashing him a raised eyebrow. Foxy quickly realised why.   
He wasn’t wearing any clothes and, while his private area was hidden by curtains, the right side of his stomach, hip and leg were visibly unclothes. Which meant Bonnie now had no doubt as to what had happened.   
Foxy dropped the curtain and quickly realised he didn’t care.   
You were his and vise versa. He couldn’t be blamed for enjoying you in what little time the two of you had together. Even if it was selfish.


End file.
